Serpentine love
by Princess Sillia
Summary: Serpentine stories, will Sillia be with Skales or Sylvia and Skales? Rated T to be safe. Introduction is first always and no yaois or yuris. SkalesxOC, PythorxOC, i think everyone has crushes here XD
1. Introduction

_Please Review and I'll continue it, thank you_**  
**

* * *

**Introduction**

**The Tribes**

Anacondrai – Pythor P. Chumsworth, Slyther, Scather

Evolverai family – Sylvia, Sillia, Screw

Hypnobrai – Skales, Skill, Silles, Silk/Silky, Slithraa, Mezmo, Rattla

Fangpyre – Fingly, Fangtom, Fiona, Finn, Fangdam, Fang-Suei, Snappa

Constrictrai – Sofia, Skalidor, Sonia, Solar, Bytar, Chokun, Snike

Venomari – Aliahnna, Acidicus, Arianna, Coral, Lizaru, Spitta, Lasha

Evolverai members – Posidion, Scarlett, Suspiria, Maria, Lisa, Solaria, Cherry

Gliderrai – Derp, Blade, Flight, Fright, Jetlag, Jade, Skye

Sylvia – a Goddess that lost her title just to make Sillia alive. Sylvia is the most powerful and smartest serpentine of them all. She gave up her human body, title and boyfriend for Sillia. Sylvia has been a great leader of the tribes, she always makes Pythor happy. A kind, caring, loving, lovely, cute snake girl. She wears a crown that has golden little chains blocking her face and big golden rectangles which are the ones that fit perfectly through her head. She is a Hypnobrai Princess, she loved Skales for eternity, has golden bracelets. Sylvia sacrificed her whole life just for her robot Sillia that she turned into a real serpentine.

Sillia – a kind loving snake, she loves Skales. Sylvia was her favorite family member to hang out with always. Sillia is the 5th most powerful serpentine in the whole world. Sylvia & Sillia are not twins but sisters; you may think they're twins because of the ribbons on their neck. Sillia has a pink ribbon and Sylvia has a blue ribbon. Sillia sacrificed her life for Skales.

Screw – Screw is their youngest sister, she always screw things up for her family. Screw likes Skales but Skales didn't accept her. Screw is yellow and has a yellow ribbon on her neck. She's always busy spying on Skales and the other Hypnobrai members.

Posidion – A great 2nd in command of Sillia's tribe. He's very nice and quiet, he always makes Sillia happy. He is very intelligent but never shows it.

Scarlett – Scarlett was the leader of the Evolverai until Sillia challenged her and for years Sillia won the undefeatable Scarlett of evil. She's pretty evil that day until Sillia changed her life into dresses. Scarlett makes dresses for Sillia when she's bored or just too happy. Scarlett used to date Pythor P. Chumsworth but he dumped her, she's mad about it.

Suspiria – Likes Slithraa her partner at the party. Suspiria is a nice snake girl and helps them sometimes.

Maria – Mezmo's date at some episodes… she is very rare to see because she was just a date.

Lisa – Lasha's date at some episodes. She's a very nice girl that helps Lasha's injured eye to heal sometimes but doesn't work.

Solaria – Snappa's date at some episodes. Solaria thinks that Snappa is too mean he needs to relax more and be patient. Solaria said "Snappa, please be more patient"

Cherry – Chokun's date at some episodes. Cherry likes Chokun's voice it makes her laugh a lot.

Derp – a leader of the Gliderrai but has no tail. Derp can fly higher than the others. Skye always challenges him and she loses always. Derp likes melon and digs; he goes nuts when he sees melon. So watch out! Derp will drag you and push you off a cliff, then he'll notice that you're not a Gliderrai. Derp said "Oh well, atleast they got training" :P

Blade – 2nd in command of Derp's tribe. He's the only normal snake in his tribe, rare to see.

Flight – twins with Fright. He's Derp's favorite member and always hang out with.

Fright – twins with Flight, a very scary snake

Jetlag – very crazy just like Derp, rare to see

Jade – Goes completely crazy for Venomari's, she loves Lasha. She always asks if she may join the Venomari but Acidicus and the others didn't agree. Jade pictures all the Venomari unexpectedly pictured. Example: Jade suddenly hugs Lasha and pictures him which makes him blind and drops his glass of venom.

Skye – Want's to be the leader but always fails. Skye wants to go higher than the others, she wants to be one of the best.

Fingly – A very shy Fangpyre Princess, likes to hang out with her friends.

Sofia – A very tough Constrictrai Princess, sometimes she's smart

Aliahnna – The 2nd smartest in the world. A very smart Venomari Princess, doesn't like to hang out, she's always busy at her laboratory.

Skill – Sillia & Skales daughter, she likes to go outside and see what they were trapped in, a courageous snake girl. Brown scales, has a tail, looks like a Hypnobrai.

Silles – Sillia & Skales very first child and it's a boy. Silles likes to play video games all day long. Sillia told him not to play video games always and protect her sister Skill.

Silk/Silky – Sylvia & Skales very first daughter. Silk's scales are very smooth, she's just newborn.

Fiona – Fingly & Fangtom's daughter. Fiona is a coward and doesn't like to go outside to ditch his dad.

Finn – Rare to see, he's very busy doing nothing at home.

Arianna – Aliahnna & Acidicus daughter, she's very smart and likes Posidion.

Coral – A very quiet son of Acidicus. Coral liked Skill very much and Skill likes him too, but they never told each other and just became friends.

Sonia – A very brave snake girl of Sofia & Skalidor. Sometimes a little late for gossip.

Solar – Rare to see, only a few chapters. He always go underground and scare the villagers, Skalidor doesn't know that he does that.

Slyther – Sillia & Pythor's son. Slyther is a nice snake boy for Skill, but they're just friends.

Scather – never seen in any chapters, Scarlett & Pythor's daughter.

* * *

**The Ninjas**

Fire – Kai

Lightning – Jay

Ice – Zane

Earth – Cole

Air – Lily Garmadon

Music – Natalie

Metal – Jaira

Lily Garmadon – A kind lovely girl that has a crush on Kai. Her friends are Sillia & Sylvia & Nya. Lloyd Garmadon her little brother is always making her laugh evilly.

Natalie – A very shy girl that likes Skales and thinks he's very cute, but at the end she doesn't like him anymore.

Jaira – A tough girl that can kick serpentines butt always, she likes to go at the mall.

**Others**

Synthia – A traveler and Sillia's best friend. She was bit by Fangtom but turned back to normal at the end and gets to stay with the serpentines.

Elise – Skales' 3rd love, she's always dumped and always busy at home making food for her friends. She likes Posidion


	2. We're just kids

**Kid Story (Beginning)**

Sillia was at the house running as always, she had a tail. Sylvia liked to read and just stay quiet and behaves like an innocent girl, she had a tail too.

Their mother said "Sylvia! Sillia! Screw! Time for bed"

Sylvia said "Aww…I was at the last chapter!" Sillia bounced on the bed. Screw was screwing things up as usual. Sylvia turned off her lamp and said "Goodnight sisters"

Sillia & Screw said "Goodnight Sylvia!" Sylvia yawned and slept.

Sylvia woke up early and readed her book, their mother said "Sylvia, no reading until you eat your breakfast" Sylvia sighed and said "Yes mom…" someone knocked at their door.

Sylvia said "I'll get it!" Sylvia opened the door and saw Skales holding flowers and chocolates for her (he had no tail). Skales said "For you, my love" Sylvia said "Skales, please stop giving me these"

Skales said "Come on…I really like you" Sylvia blushed.

Skales said "At least accept my gifts for you"

Sylvia sighed and said "Fine" Sylvia accepted his gifts and said "Thank you, now stop giving me stuff"

Skales said "May I come in?" Sylvia said "N-" Her mother was looking at her and said "You may come in Skales"

Sylvia complained "Mom!" Their mother said "Don't mom me, he's our guest Sylvia"

Sylvia sighed and said -_- "Welcome to my house" Skales said "Come on Sylvia, smile!"

Sylvia said "Mom! Does he really have to stay?" Their mother said "He's our guest"

Sylvia said "No fair…"

Skales said "Smile!" Sylvia dropped her head to the table, still frowning.

Skales said "Sylvia! You alright?"

Sylvia said "Stop worrying about me" Skales helped her get her head up.

Sylvia said in a grumpy voice "Thanks" -_-

Skales said "Please smile, if I leave you have to smile, deal?" Sylvia said "Hmm…deal!" They shaked hands.

Sylvia opened the door and said "Go"

Skales bowed and said "Yes, Princess Sylvia" She is really a princess.

Sylvia grunted and said "Don't call me Princess!"

Skales said "Yes" Skales went outside and Sylvia smiled. Sylvia went to eat her breakfast and Sillia woke up.

Sillia said "So did Skales visit you again?" Sylvia grunted and said "Stop saying it" Sillia smiled and said "Don't worry, he still likes you" Sylvia got mad but learned how to control it.

Sylvia said "I'm gonna read my book now mom!" Their mother said "Alright" Sylvia said "Yes!"

Sylvia grabbed her book and readed. Sillia said "All you ever do is read I'm going outside" Sylvia said "Mom said don't go too far" Sillia said "I won't" Sillia opened the door and went to sit on the small stairs. Skales saw her and fell in love with her instead. Skales said "Hey!" Sillia said "Huh? Oh…you're Skales right?" Skales said "Yeah, who are you?"

Sillia said "I'm Sillia and my sister doesn't like you"

Skales said "I know" Skales went a little closer to Sillia.

Sillia said "W-What are you doing?" Skales said "I like you more!" Sillia blushed and said "R-Really?" Skales said "Yes!" Sillia said "Thanks" Skales gave her candy.

Sillia said "What's that?" Skales said "For you" Sillia said "Thanks! You're not bad" Skales said "What do you mean?"

Sillia said "My sister said you're always giving her stuff that she doesn't want to have" Skales wasted his money just to give Sylvia what she wants and said "B-But…I really like her, why doesn't she like me back?"

Sillia said "Maybe she's not the girl you're looking for" Skales said "Oh…" Skales thinked "Is she the one? I think yes!" Skales said "I think you're the girl I'm looking for" Sillia said "M-Me?" Skales nodded.

Sillia said "I…umm…" Skales hugged her and Sylvia blushed.

Skales said "You're the one! I just know it" Sillia said "I'm…I'm going inside!" Sillia quickly left Skales and locked the door.

Sylvia said "Why did you lock the door?" Sillia said "Skales likes me!" Sylvia smiled and said "Yes! He finally left me! Woohoo! Keep him!" When Sylvia said the last 2 words she left fast and went to her room.

Sillia got her mouth wide open and went to her room.

Sylvia said "Wait…" Sylvia thinked about it and she really did like him. Sylvia said "Maybe…maybe I made a mistake, I'm gonna accept his love now" Sylvia went downstairs and went outside.

Sylvia shouted "Skales!" Skales went fastly to her and said "Yes?" Sylvia said "I made a mistake, I like you" Skales wasn't listening and kept dreaming of Sillia.

Sylvia said "Skales are you listening?" Skales said "Yes…" Sylvia said "Good!" Sylvia hugged him fast and left.

Skales knocked and Sillia opened it. Sillia said "Eeek!" Sillia quickly went upstairs. Skales said "May I come in, Queen?" Their mother said "Alright Skales"

Skales went upstairs and knocked at the wrong door, Sylvia opened it and Skales went inside. Sylvia said "Skales, what are you doing here?" Skales said "Oh…wrong room" Sylvia said "Wait, take a seat and drink up" Sylvia gave him a love drink and he drank it, Sillia came in the room.

When you drink a love spell, the first person you see, you'll fall in love with. Skales said "I love Sillia" Sillia squeaked again and went inside her room. Sylvia sat on her bed and said "Skales!" Skales went to the other room and Sylvia…got scarred for life (Scard – pronunciation)

Sylvia was very sad and regretted what she did. Sillia finally liked Skales back, but didn't became boyfriends and girlfriends. Sylvia just watched her sister & Skales play. Sylvia sniffs and said "I'll regret making you Sillia, I swear I'll get revenge someday!" (Flashback)

_Sylvia said "I'm so lonely, I know! I'll build a sister just like in the book!" Sylvia grabbed her tools and started building and she was complete. Sylvia said "Speak!"_

_Sillia said "I am Sillia, you're sister" Sylvia smiled and worked on her control buttons. Sillia spoke "I want to be real! Just like you master" Sylvia was Goddess of the World and said "W-Why?" Sillia said "If you don't want me to be happy fine! Don't make me real!" Sylvia went to Cynthia._

_(Sorry if I didn't post Cynthia & Scythia in the introduction) _

_Cynthia said "You'll have to give up your title and be a serpentine for the rest of your lives" Scythia said "Sylvia, are you sure about this? You're the Goddess of the World you can't give up just for that robot!" Sylvia said "I'll do anything for her" Scythia & Cynthia were upset and lifted their rods and Sylvia was a serpentine and so did Sillia, they had a new life, being Princesses. _(End of Flashback) Sylvia cries and drops a tear at the floor.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Review so I'll continue it, thank you viewers.


	3. Commercial

**I do not own Ninjago**

~Commercial~

Princess Sylvia slithered and made Sillia to act and pretend like her so she could solve mysteries like a detective that she always wanted to be.

Skales was bored and didn't do anything since Pythor had half the army to take over Ninjago, they all agreed to Pythor and Skales.

"You'll soon be mine...lovely Sylvia" said a voice and laughed evilly, he was watching her in a tiny orb.

Will Princess Sylvia be a detective forever? Will Skales find out her true identity after the snakes took her?

Find out tomorrow! I'm using Wordpad because i want to...

A little Question:

How would Skales react?

a. Happy

b. Angry

c. Nothing

d. Sad or worried


	4. Adults, Welcome back

**Sylvia POV**

I started to read my own Prophecy.

_Long ago before the people of Ninjago trapped the serpentines there was a snake princess who wanted to be a detective and named herself 'Chimera' Chimera means it changes into something new. Chimera liked a warrior and he didn't love her. Chimera got mad and out of control, the 1st spinjitzu master talked to her until she had changed. Chimera is missing and she's the only one who could help or destroy Ninjago. Chimera is the most powerful serpentine of them all but though she doesn't want to go back and save Ninjago again. Chimera is now a legend._

I laughed at myself. _Legend?_ I hope that no one should ever know about me anymore. I walked into a coffee shop. Skales was drinking, I ignored him. Pythor said "Everyone that isn't a snake must be put in a slither pit!" I can take you Chumsworth. Chokun and Fang-Suei pushed me to the arena. I looked at the one who i was going to fight, Skales. I smiled a little bit and then frowned. They gave me a long sword. Skales attacked me first and I fought back, trying not to hurt him and he recognized my moves. Skales said "C-Chimera?!" The serpentines got shocked and looked at me. I said "You still remember me...how cute" I put sleeping potion in all of their drinks, they gasped and fell down. I walked to general Skales.

Skales was fast asleep, I gave him a little hug and then go back to my cute cottage home. I poured tea to my cup and drank it. I walked to my bed and turned off the light, tucked myself under the blanket.

~_Morning_~

I woke up and yawned, said "I hope nobody remembers that..." I went in my kitchen and got some coffee. I decided to go take a walk in the park. Looks like everywhere i go the serpentines are there. General Skales said "Wasss it all just a dream?" General Skalidor said "Yessss, it can't be real" General Skales wondered if i was still alive._ Yes Skales...I'm alive...very alive_. I saw that the generals got beaten up by the ninjas again. I carried them all back into my house. I took care of them, I never wanted them to get hurt or injured. Pythor woke up first then next Skalidor, Skales, Fangtom and Acidicus.

I was just playing my flute when Pythor said "Who are you...why did you bring us here? Why did you help us?" I said "I don't want anyone getting hurt..." Skales saw a familiar look on my face. Acidicus thanked me, said "May we go now, sir Pythor?" I cutted Pythor off, said "You're not going anywhere until you all get healed" Skalidor said "Who are you to tell usss that?!" I said "Maybe a fight last night in the coffee shop might help you..." They all got shocked, they remember what Skales said. Pythor touched me, said "Chimera?" I smiled, said "It's good to have you all remember me..." Pythor said "Where have you been all those years? Hiding like a coward?"

I said "Yes, i told you that i don't want to hurt anyone, i just want to help them live" Pythor said "You must come with us..."

~_Afternoon_~

He grabbed my arm and I let them take me away. Skales kept looking at me, said "Forgive me for I have forgotten who you are..." I frowned, said "General Skales...I am Princess Sylvia, do you remember now?" Skales recognized the name and said "Yesss...now i do, we're ssstill friendsss right?" I faked a smile, said "Yes" Pythor said "Chimera...would you kindly show us your true form later?" I said "Of course general Pythor..." I walked in the bathroom and took all my clothes off, revealed my true form. I slithered out of the bathroom, they were all talking and Acidicus got surprised to see me. Acidicus slithered to me and bowed, said "Welcome back Princesssss Sylvia..." I smiled at Acidicus, said "It's great to be back..."


	5. Princess is alive

**Sylvia POV**

As I slither through the door, serpentines were blocking my way out. I slithered to Mezmo, said "Mezmo...what's going on?" Mezmo couldn't say anything to me and just looked at me. I asked "Mezmo, could you...let me out? I promise i'll be back as soon as i can" Mezmo thinked about it and let me pass. I finally got out of that place, Oh darn. Pythor slithered to me, said "Why are you outside?" I said "I was just going out for...-" Skalidor cutted me off "You should take Slithraa with you, then" I didn't want anyone to know my secret, I said "Fine..." They called Slithraa and we slithered somewhere in the woods. Slithraa asked "Princess...where are we going?" I looked at him, he was planning something i don't know.

I said "Slithraa...I shall give you what you want if you do not tell this about the Generals" Slithraa nodded. A few seconds, I said "I'm going to my friends...the Princesses"

~Somewhere in Paradise~

"Why do i feel sick?" said a Fangpyre to the other serpentine.

"Fingly...just shut up, okay?" said a Constrictrai

"No...I feel like being kicked in the face" said Princess Fingly

"I feel someone is coming..." said a Venomari and she looked at the serpentines.

"Hey, hey!" said a guard to the 2nd in command

"What is it, Stephen?" asked the 2nd in command

"I'm going to grab some coffee, you want one?" asked Stephen

"No...I'll keep guard" said the 2nd in command to Stephen

"Gees, Posidion...you're not leaving your spot not even for a second?" said Stephen

Posidion just looked down at the gates. Stephen walked through the door.

~_Back to Sylvia_~

I made a joke and Slithraa laughed, we finally got to my Kingdom, Paradise. I looked up

~The Guards~

Stephen was walking to Posidion

"Stephen...you might want to see this" said Posidion

Stephen looked down and quickly spit out the coffee at Posidion, Posidion blocked it with his hands. We both opened the gates for the Princess.

~Sylvia~

We slithered inside and i got shocked. The serpentines were sick and not feeling well. I shouted "Scarlett!" A black ribbon and pink scales ran to me, Scarlett. "P-Princess Sylvia? You're alive!" said Scarlett happily. I smiled "Yes...what happened?" I looked at her, she said "Well, the Princesses tried to calm us down but instead they got sick without you, soon the serpentines got sick too" Slithraa looked at Scarlett and at the other female serpentines. I announced "Everyone, stand up!" They looked at me, shocked and stood up. They bowed to me, said "Welcome back, your Highness..." I smiled and went to my girls at my royal room.


	6. Sleep tight

**Sylvia POV**

Too much pressure would make me turn around. I can handle this...I know I can.

~The Princesses~

"Check...ma-" Fingly passed out on the floor. They were playing chess, hoping that they'd feel better. But it didn't work at all.

"Hmm...Aliahnna...give me that photo, will you?" asked Sofia to the Venomari Princess. Aliahnna handed it over and Sofia slowly put the photo near Fingly and she woke up, quickly grabbed the photo and hid it behind her back.

"Wow...it worked" Sofia laughed, Fingly blushed.

~Me~

I opened the door and saw Fingly hiding a photo. I cleared my voice, they looked at me and Sofia fell from the chair, whimpered. "Sylvia!" they hugged me and I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay...enough with the hugging" They slithered backwards a bit, giving me some air. "Why'd you run away?" asked Sofia to me. _S...nothing_, spoke to her in my mind. "Oh...okay then" Sofia gave me my staff that I don't even want to hold. "Umm...just put it in a safe place" I pushed the staff to her, she went out the door. "Sylvia...tell me...what brings you here?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around and gasped.

**Skales POV**

_Where the heck is Sylvia?! It's getting late!_ I waited outside and the sun was going down. 3 hours later... I yawned and saw Sylvia, I got up and talked to her. "Where the heck have you been?!" I asked madly. Looking into her red eyes that suddenly shone. I shaked my head and waited for her answer. "I was just talking a walk!" She complained and I suddenly stared at her. _Snap out of it, Skales!_ I blinked and she was still looking at me. "What are you doing outside?" Sylvia asked. "Waiting...for...you" I somehow remembered how I had a crush on Sylvia.

"Skales...? You alright?" She asked and held my ear. _That felt great_. "Y-Yes...i feel perfectly fine!" The moonlight reflected on Sylvia's eyes (I don't know which one is first...) and now her eyes are all sparkly. "W-We should go inside" I insisted, "C'mon! They wouldn't mind if we just stay here for a while!" said Sylvia, she grabbed my arm and we slithered to a cliff that had a wonderful view of the moon. I looked at her, she smiled cutely at the moon and didnt notice me looking at her.

**Sylvia POV**

Aww...look at that view! I chuckled and looked at Skales, he was looking at the moon. _I feel strange though_. I stretched my arms behind and accidentally touched Skales' hand. I blushed and quickly took my hand off, looked away from him. When I looked at him, he smiled. "Just like old times?" he said. He was the first one to touch my hand accidentally and now I'm like him. "I think so..." I laid my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes.


	7. Discontinued

I'm gonna discontinue the story...here are the reasons why i suck at posting chapters.

1. I could only do common words of English

2. I always need a rising plot (says my brother .)

3. I've gone completely insane waiting for my friend's review.

4. I need more description, am I right?

5. I don't have any time...I only have like 1 hour/30 minutes to play

I'll still be posting stories though, I've searched the whole fanfiction of Ninjago and haven't read one of what the fans of Skales liked. Rare updates! Oh my gosh, school is coming! .


End file.
